


Tonight, You Belong To Me

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Gossip, Makeovers, Platonic Kissing, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season One, Mercedes goes to Tina's house for a girls' night in sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Minnie, my muse.

The roar of Mercedes’ minivan died as her father pulled into the driveway. Mercedes flung open the door and was startled by a blast of cold March air having sat with the heat vent directed toward her face during the ride over.  Dr. Jones popped the trunk of the van so Mercedes could grab her overnight duffel bag, pillow, and a sleeping bag in preparation for her girls’ night in with Tina.  

“Remember to behave yourself, Mercedes,” her dad warned as she slung the bag over her shoulders.  

Mercedes rolled her eyes and let out a huff, her breath hanging in the air. She slammed the trunk and walked to the driver’s side.  

“Dad,” she whined as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.  He smiled fondly at his daughter and ruffled her hair. 

“I know, I’m just being a dad. You girls have fun, alright? Call me if you need anything.” 

“Yes, dad, okay. Love you!” She adjusted the hold on her sleeping bag before it could slip away and brushed her father off to spare herself from further embarrassment.  Mercedes waved as she made her way up the driveway. 

She could see Tina peeking through the curtains of the bay window and eagerly met Mercedes at the door.    

“Hey, ‘Cedes!” 

Tina brightly grinned and looked past the other girl to wave to Dr. Jones as he backed up from the driveway.  She grabbed the still falling sleeping bag from Mercedes‘ arms and welcomed her inside. 

Mercedes kicked off her shoes and neatly arranged them by the door (she _was_ a guest after all) and handed her bag and pillow to Tina, who was already wearing her pajamas: a black t-shirt and purple plaid flannel bottoms.  Mercedes shed her coat and hung it up in the closet. 

“Hey Mr. Chang, Mrs. Cohen-Chang,” she called. 

Tina’s parents were sitting in the living room off of the front foyer, her father flipping through channels and her mother reading a magazine.  Mrs. Cohen-Chang looked up and fondly smiled at the girl.   

“Hello, Mercedes.  We ordered pizza earlier so you’re more than welcome to have some if you’d like. We also have plenty of drinks and snacks if you want that instead and...try to get some sleep tonight, okay girls?” Tina’s mother teased.   Tina, like Mercedes, rolled her eyes at her good-natured-yet-overbearing parent and ushered Mercedes upstairs towards her room.  

Even though Mercedes was no stranger to Tina’s house, she always smiled when she entered her room.  Posters of famous female rockers like Joan Jett, Siouxsie Sue, and Shirley Manson decorated the cobalt blue walls.  Her bedspread was the same shade of blue striped with deep purple.  Black accent furniture and curtains helped create Tina’s desired gothic look. It was juxtaposed, however, against innocence and childhood; her bed was littered with stuffed animals and photo booth pictures of the Mercedes, Kurt and Tina from their middle school days were stuck in the mirror of her dresser.   Tina tossed Mercedes’ things onto her bed and turned to face her.   

“I am _so_ glad we’re doing this! Since you joined Cheerios I’ve hardly seen you outside of Glee,” Tina playfully pouted as she sat on the end of her bed and hugged a black satin pillow with a lacy fringe. Mercedes sat on the carpeted floor below and leaned back. 

“I know, Coach Sylvester makes us stay for ridiculously late hours. It’s not so bad ‘cause Kurt and I mostly sing, but we still have to be there, you know?”   

Tina nodded in agreement and played idly with the lace edging around the pillow. 

“It’s a shame Kurt can’t be here, too. I was looking forward to hanging out just the three of us, like old times.” 

  “Yeah, same. I’m not really supposed to tell anyone, but Coach Sylvester is having him do this crazy long Celine Dion medley _in french _for Nationals, so he’s gotta stay even later to practice for that.”__

Tina cringed at Mercedes. “Yikes, that sucks. He’ll kill it though, I can totally picture him belting out ‘My Heart Will Go On’ while you and the other Cheerios back him.” She smiled at the mental image then turned to look at Mercedes.  

“Okay, so,” Tina began as she stood up, throwing the pillow back onto the bed. “First things first: it’s not a proper sleepover unless you’re in your PJs, so get changed and we can start gossiping. We have a _lot_ to catch up on. I hope you’re okay with BBQ chips?” She walked over to her desk where a bag of potato chips and a couple cans of vaguely cold root beer were stashed.     Mercedes smiled and unzipped her duffel bag, grabbing her red satin pajama set.

“Sure thing, girl.” 

She got up and went into the bathroom to change as Tina began to sort through her nightstand and opened the chip bag.  

By the time Mercedes returned to Tina’s room, the other girl was lying on her stomach, one hand deep in the chip bag, while rooting through a zippered pouch.   “What color do ya wanna paint your nails? I’m going with _Purple With a Purpose_ to match my hair,” Tina asked, her mouth half full of chips.  

Mercedes stuffed her old clothes back into the bag and joined Tina on the carpet. She selected a sparkly silver polish and unscrewed the cap.    “Gossip time. So, _what_ is up with you and Artie? Last I heard, you two were breaking up?” Mercedes questioned.  

The other girl scowled and rolled her eyes.   “Ugh, you know, typical Artie.  He’s being a sexist jerk.  He apologized for it during Madonna week, but he still hasn’t learned.  He’s such a boy.” 

Tina licked chip residue off of her fingers so she could begin to paint her nails.  She carefully applied the polish to her left thumb and flashed Mercedes a coy grin.   “So, what do you think of Jesse St. James? How can he even stand to be with Rachel?”

Mercedes laughed in frustration and blew on the fresh silver paint coating her left hand.   “Such divas. Boy is _fine_ , but he’s basically the male Rachel. They’re perfect for each other. We gotta kiss our chances at ever singing solos again goodbye, though. Luckily I can shine as the true star I am in the Cheerios.” 

Tina snorted. “That must kill Finn, he’s used to being the ‘male lead’,” she emphasized with air quotes. “First Quinn cheats on him and gets pregnant, then Rachel meets someone better who will steal all the solos away. Guy can _not_ catch a break,” Tina waved her hands in the air in attempts to dry the polish faster.  

Mercedes smirked as she daintily applied the paint to her right hand, mindful not to spill the bottle onto Tina’s carpet. 

“We can’t talk about him too much; Kurt would kill us if we gossiped all night about Finn without him.” 

She displayed her hands out in front of Tina. 

“You like?” 

“Gorgeous,” Tina replied with a wide smile.  She screwed the lid back onto the bottle and placed it into the bag. Mercedes did the same and opened a can of root beer.  

 “What cha wanna do now?” Mercedes asked. 

  Tina placed the makeup bag back into her nightstand dresser and pulled out recent issues of _Cosmopolitan_. “Obviously read these. Here,” Tina tossed a magazine to Mercedes. She lightly thumbed through the pages, stopping on an article about various braiding techniques. 

“Oh, I wanna try this. Tee, let me fishtail braid your hair,” Mercedes stood up and went over to Tina’s dresser and grabbed her hairbrush and various elastics.  She knew her way around Tina’s room very well; your best friend’s room becomes yours when you enter into BFF territory.    Tina sat cross legged on the carpet flipping through _Cosmo_ as Mercedes kneeled behind, the elastics held between her teeth and the brush threading through Tina’s purple streaked hair. 

“Ooh, 'Cedes, it’s quiz time. ‘Are you a good kisser?’  OK, first question. ‘What is the current state of your lips? Very chapped, super soft, or slightly chapped?’” 

Mercedes’ grip tightened on the brush ever so slightly, then she snorted as she ran her hands through Tina’s hair. “You know my lip gloss be poppin’, they’re super soft.” Mercedes held her breath in preparation for the next question. 

Tina giggled and continued as she reached for the chip bag. “OK, OK. Next one. ‘What color lip gloss dominates your makeup bag? Pretty pinks, nice naturals, or racy reds?’ ” 

  “Uh, I have both pinks and naturals. Mostly it’s clear, so go with natural.” 

_So far so good_ , Mercedes thought as she weaved her fingers through Tina’s hair. 

“ ‘It’s hard to notice what you do with your hands when you’re busy locking lips with a hottie, but what do you normally do with them? Keep them around his neck, stoke his back and face, or gently tug his hair?’ ”

Mercedes’ fingers stopped in their place and she sat back onto her legs.   “I don’t want to do this quiz anymore, Tina,” she said with a shaky breath.  

Tina turned around and frowned disapprovingly.   “Why? It’s just for fun, Mercedes.  I know you haven’t kissed anyone but that’s okay, you can just imagine what you _would_ do.” She smiled reassuringly as she lightly rubbed Mercedes‘ leg.   

“No, you don’t get it,” Mercedes sighs as she wrapped an elastic around one of the braids she had weaved.  

 Tina sensed she wouldn’t be able to brush this off, so she turned to have this conversation face to face.  

  “You shouldn’t feel bad, Mercedes, I hadn’t kissed anyone until Artie.  I’m sure your knight in shining armor is coming for you soon enough,” she once again attempted to soothe the girl by lightly stroking her upper arm.   Mercedes pulled away and slightly glared at Tina, whose compassion was sincere albeit overwhelming. 

“There aren’t a lot of guys knocking down my door.  I haven’t even really liked anyone since Kurt and you _know_ how that turned out.  Even if someone does wanna date me, I still don’t know what to do.” 

She exhaled and cast her eyes downwards; her newly polished finger traced figure eights in the black shag rug.  

Tina observed Mercedes’ body language, like her slouch and downtrodden expression, and felt her heart break.  Tina needed to help her out; best friend’s don’t let each other carry on with _this_ much melancholy.  

“I could help you out?” Tina offered shyly as she stared at the top of Mercedes’ bent head.    Mercedes looked up and quirked an eyebrow as she tried to read Tina’s face.

“What do you mean exactly?”   

“We’re best friends, Mercedes, I could -- I can show you things. Just simple techniques, like hand placement and stuff.”  Tina laughed nervously, hoping she didn’t overstep any friendship boundaries.  She was relieved when Mercedes scooted closer to her and smiled. 

“I’d like that. I mean, it isn’t cheating cause you’re not with Artie, right? Girl, I am not down with cheating.” She leaned away from Tina’s face questioningly.   

Tina shook her head as she brightly grinned as she placed her hand gingerly on Mercedes’ shoulder.

“We’re on a break, don’t worry.  Now lean closer to me. Yeah like that.”   

Mercedes leaned in slowly, inching her face closer to Tina’s; their noses brushed against each other, earning an apprehensive giggle from each girl.  

“Okay, so what I do with my hands is, like I’ll normally just hold Artie’s neck or his hair. You can do that if you want. It’s nice.”   Tina brought her hands to cradle Mercedes’ face and raised her eyebrows. 

 “You ready?”  Mercedes placed her palms on the soft cotton covering Tina’s shoulder and closed her eyes.  She felt the slight wetness of Tina’s lips press against hers as Tina moved in closer and caressed Mercedes’ face.  

The pit of Mercedes’ stomach tightened; being kissed felt oddly foreign and familiar at the same time.  It was pleasant, warm, and soft.  She could taste the slight barbeque flavoring on Tina’s mouth and smell the flowery fragrance of her face wash.  She felt Tina’s lips move and slide against hers so she reciprocated by slightly pushing forward into the kiss, her hands tenderly stroking the hair that spilled over Tina’s shoulder. 

Tina met Mercedes’ strength and pushed back against her mouth.  She ran her tongue cautiously against Mercedes’ lower lip as her fingers gripped tighter around the curve of her jawline, bringing the girls closer.    Slowly, Mercedes opened her mouth and allowed Tina’s tongue to gently enter.  It snaked across hers and ran along the back of her teeth.  She giggled into Tina’s mouth; the sensation was odd as it tickled yet felt pleasurable. It was kind of gross, though. 

Tina pulled away and expectantly looked at the other girl. “Everything okay?”   

Mercedes left her hands on Tina’s shoulders and lightly chuckled. 

“Yeah, girl, everything’s fine. It was fun. Not quite what I expected, but I liked it.  Not many people can say their first kiss was with their best friend.” She affectionately grinned at Tina whose eyes sparkled with relief. 

  “I’m glad.” She slid backwards and reached for the magazine. 

Tina smiled deviously up at Mercedes, her eyebrow raised in anticipation.  

“You wanna retake the quiz?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Patience and Prudence song "Tonight you belong to me"
> 
> Feedback appreciated! :)


End file.
